syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Anton Girdeux
Anton Girdeux is the first technical boss you have to fight in Syphon Filter and considered wildly amongsts fans as one of the more popular. Though appearing less than twice in the first game, he made a minor reappearance in the main game of Syphon Filter 2 and even made it as a playable character in the Multiplayer (however, so did a lot of the other characters who had names...except for Fidel Kradvich). His french accent along with his quotes are well-known amongst the hardcore fans, many speaking in his tongue as he says "Look around Logan. This wall contains the mosaic, depicting the history, of your country's wars and aggressions. We, are about to make an addition to it!" TVthePunisher 07:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Biography Name: Anton Girdeux Sex : Male Height: 6'0" Age : 29 Weight: 200 pounds Birthplace : Toulouse, France Eye Color : Blue Nationality : French Hair Color : Blond Background : Mercenary for hire, 1992-Current. Machinist, 1988-1992. Girdeaux has no official records linking him to any significant criminal activity. Believed to have been recruited into the Black Baton ranks by Mara Aramov. Training : Certification by French Society of Machinists, 1988. Syphon Filter game manual, dossier pages [[User:TVthePunisher|TVthePunisher] 08:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Appearances Syphon Filter :First introduced by Lian Xing while observing security footage in the Washington D.C. Subway, it is made apparent that he is a well-known terrorist at this point (as well as having been recognized by Gabe and Lian, due to a not-so-direct previous encounter in Costa Rica). Observed as a high-ranking member in Erich Rhoemer's terrorist group, he is their Munitions Expert and serves as acting Commander when Rhoemer is not around. After the events in the subway, Gabriel learns that Girdeux as well as his triggerman, Jorge Marcos, along with all their underlings, have eliminated Jenkin's team and have set up 4 viral bombs within the Lincoln Memorial Park. As Gabe proceeds and manages to disarm all the bombs, he locates a communications device which pinpoints another viral bomb within the Lincoln Memorial and figures that Girdeux is in there as well. After eliminating henchmen as well as Jorge Marcos himself, Gabe proceeds into the Lincoln Memorial to confront Girdeux. As the two meet, it is clear that this won't be a friendly meeting as Gabe opens the conversation by asking if Girdeux is being paid enough to die for his boss, Rhoemer. Anton remarks with a chuckle, complimenting Gabe on his opptomism that he might succeed in defeating him and comments on the history of the very monument they are standing in. In his most famous line, he remarks on how they are about to make an addition to the wars depicted on the walls of the memorial. Gabe then proclaims his victory and the fight begins. In a mission briefing Gabe learns that he can't use explosive weapons to defeat Girdeux as the resulting explosion would ignire the viral bomb, thus killing the two of them as well as causing significant damage (possibly endangering civilians in the area as well). So instead Gabe uses conventional weapons on Girdeux. Finding that damaging him proves difficult due to his armor and the constant taunts that Anton throws at him egging him on, Gabe discovers a weakspot in the fuelpack on Girdeux's back. Whilest avoiding flame bursts and ducking behind columns, he keeps on firing at the pack until finally it explodes into a flaming inferno. The fires scorch Girdeux from inside of his armor and despite his agonizing screams, Gabe walks away without looking back...calling in a CBDC to deal with getting the bomb out, as well as now transferring the dead Girdeux to the morge. Syphon Filter 2 :Though not having any involvement in the story itself, he is discovered withinside the Bio-Labs Morgue by Gabriel Logan after he climbs through an air duct. His charcoaled body reveals a body that appeared to die in agony, as is seen when Gabe walks away after their fight in the first game. :He is also available as a playable character in the multi-player mode. This model does not have the flamethrower pack and has all the same attributes as any other playable character. However you must unlock him by completing the C-130 Crash Site level in under three minutes. Along with Girdeux, you will also unlock Jonathan Phagan, Vladimir Gabrek, Marcos, Erich Rhoemer, and the Evil Scientist. Syphon Filter 3 :Though not technically implied, one is to assume he is seen behind Erich Rhoemer during the scene where Mara shoots Elias, walking by and torching the plantation. Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror :Only mentioned by Gabe during a mission briefing after fighting the Red Faction terrorist, Red Jack. He remarks on their similarity by their use of flame throwers and how they both ended up dieing. TVthePunisher 08:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Equipment :Girdeux wore a specially made kevlar armor that protected his entire body. Strangely enough, his head is the only part of his body not covered by this armor. However, his face is covered by a shielding mask used by torch users, even though the back of his head is exposed (shooting him here has no effect, even if it's pinpointed with the Sniper Rifle). The armor, combined with the fuel-pack from his flame-thrower, add extra weight to his body and prevent him from moving very fast (it can be seen how heavy a toll the equipment has on his body when he jumps down from the Lincoln Memorial, he near limps down to his knees before lifting his body up) so he's forced to a slow walk. This allows Gabe to run away from him quite easily, but his field of vision is quite good...being able to spot Gabe within the entire playing field if he's out in the open and shooting his flame-gel (what's used to ignite a stream of flame from his flame-thrower) from one end of the memorial to another. The only weakness in this armor is the pack on his back itself, as shooting it will ignite the fuel inside, forcing a minor explosion on Anton himself. More powerful guns will cause it to explode harder, while the strongest guns will down him in a few hits (such as a .45). TVthePunisher 07:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Reference